


Pretty Little Eyes

by CelestialVoid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Angst, Ficlet, Fluff, Halloween, Kid Derek, Light Angst, Omega Derek, Omega Derek Hale, Trick or Treating, kid stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8394619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: He was five years old and desperately wanted to dress up as his dad for Halloween. After everything that had happened that year, Sheriff Stilinski can’t deny his son this much. So he gave his son his jacket and drove him around town.





	

“Are you sure you can see in those?” Sheriff Stilinski asked, looking across to his son who sat in the passenger seat.

“Uh-huh,” Stiles chirped as his chubby little hands pushed the frames of the thick black aviator glasses back up onto his face. His arms flapped about in the sleeves of the far-too-big-jacket he had borrowed from his father.

Sheriff Stilinski couldn’t help but smile at the sight of his son. The sight of the boy’s bright smile was heart-warming, especially after everything they’d been through this year: John’s father’s death, Claudia’s diagnosis and that incident with his father-in-law.

Claudia’s father was never fond of her marrying John, and even less so when he heard they had had a child together. They had honestly thought that naming their child after him would help rebuild the burnt bridges. And when the elderly man showed up on their doorstep a few months ago, the last thing they had expected when he asked to take Stiles to the park was for him to attempt to drown their son. After that, they couldn’t even say the boy’s name: that’s why they called him Stiles.

Sheriff Stilinski sighed and turned down the next road. He drove towards the large manor that sat in the middle of the forest.

John had talked to the owner, Talia Hale, many times and he had the privilege of being one of the very few people who were welcome to visit. In fact, she had asked John to bring Stiles over so that she could prove to her young son that it wasn’t so scary to go out trick-or-treating.

“Haunted house,” Stiles cheered as his dad pulled up before the large house.

“Not quite, kiddo,” his father chuckled. He parked the car and turned off the engine. He got out of the car and walked around to the other side to help his son undo his seatbelt and clamber out. He held onto Stiles’ hand and helped him walk across the dew-soaked blanket of fallen leaves.

Stiles stumbled slightly, balancing himself on his hands, as he climbed up the stairs and toddled over to the front door.

“Go on,” Sheriff Stilinski encouraged.

Stiles knocked at the door and called out, “BHPD.”

John struggled to smother his laughter as he son looked back at him with a beaming smile. He returned the smile, looking at him with pride.

The door rattled open and an elegant lady stood in the doorway. She smiled down at the little boy as Stiles sweetly chirped, “Trick or treat.”

She reached into a bowl beside the doorway and picked up a handful of candy.

“Here you go, Sheriff,” she said as she dropped the candy into Stiles’ bag.

“Thank you, ma’am,” Stiles replied.

Talia smiled and rose to her feet again, talking quietly with Sheriff Stilinski – the real one.

Stiles stood by his dad’s side, holding his hand and waiting as patiently as he could.

A young boy appeared in the doorway, hiding behind his mother’s legs.

“Derek, don’t be rude,” Talia scolded gently. “Say hello.”

Derek mumbled a quick hello but stayed in her shadow.

The parents returned to their chatter and Stiles set down his bag of candy to wave at Derek.

The older boy’s eyes flashed a magnificent sheen of gold. He blinked and they returned back to their glittering aventurine hue.

Stiles’ eyes grew wide with shock and his jaw fell open. But his shock quickly faded and a bright smile lit up his face.

Derek looked shocked, as if he expected the boy to be afraid of him. He opened his mouth to say something when Sheriff Stilinski turned to Stiles and said, “Come on, Stiles. It’s time to go home.”

“Okay,” Stiles reluctantly agreed.

The Sheriff walked his son back over to the car, waving goodbye to Talia and Derek before climbing in and starting the engine.

“Did you have fun?” John asked as he pulled out onto the main street.

“Yeah,” Stiles replied, his radiant smile not fading for a second. “I like Derek.”

“Oh yeah?” Sheriff Stilinski asked, a little surprised.

“Yeah, he’s cool.”

Sheriff Stilinski smiled, relieved that his son was finally smiling again.

“Maybe we could invite him over for a play date,” Stiles said, hopefully.

“Yeah,” John agreed, reaching across the car to take a hold of his son’s hand. “Maybe.”

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
